Two Crack Pairings
by cartoongeek13
Summary: Kitmore (Kitten x Seemore) & Kerald (Kole x Herald)
1. Sweet Dependency (Kitmore)

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

 **I hope for this story to be a weekly chapter update story. Let's cross our fingers.**

* * *

SWEET DEPENDENCY-KITMORE

"Ya know," Kitten thought aloud, as she was prone to do, "I've never had someone depend on _me_ before. _Fang_ was always like, 'Hey, lemme steal that for ya, baby,' and I never even needed to ask for what I wanted."

"Sorry I don't measure up," replied Seemore, who walked obediently at her side. "If you hadn't wanted this _outing_ to be _incognito,_ then I would have my dope headset."

"It's okay." The arm supporting the blind boy flexed and drew him closer. "You can make it up to me!" she yelled in a peppy tone.

The pair took a sudden detour, to where Seemore didn't know.

"Uh... WHOA!"

"Try these on!"

Seemore squinted. "What are _these?"_ Realizing that what she had given him was singular, he corrected, "What is this?"

He ran his deft fingers over the object with care, in case it was fragile. The object opened, or uncurled, and with one hand Seemore palmed the part that had come undone. It was plastic, thick plastic. His other hand supported the thing's plastic base, running the length of it just once.

"Oh-GLASSES? Kitten, I can't use these!"

"But they're _sunglasses!"_

Grinning, Seemore finally replaced his boring regular sunglasses with the pair Kitten had selected.

"How do I look?"

"Better!"

"I'll take your word for it. Actually, I have to."

"I know. It's so weird to have a boyfriend who can't see! _Fang_ had eight eyes, like an actual spider, so of course _he_ could see."

While putting his old glasses back on, Seemore bit, "If you love Fang so much why don'tcha just _marry him?"_

Kitten sighed. When she had asked him out, Seemore had practically forced her to admit why she and Fang, her boyfriend of many years, had broken up. She had said, truthfully, that she wasn't attracted to the man the HIVE was turning Fang into. That confession won Seemore over, and he agreed, through grit teeth, to date the poor dumped girl until she felt better. Intuition told Kitten that Jinx's conversion to the light side was still fresh in Seemore's mind, and that it had influenced his decision to accept her invitation to the mall.

"Why did you let me take you out?"

"Why aren't you acting like your real, annoying self? I won't judge."

"Yes, you would!" Kitten wrenched away from him, nursing some hurt feelings. "You think I'm rich, which I am, and that being rich makes me immune to what people say. That is SOOO not true!"

Seemore rolled his grey-filmed eyes. "Yeah, poor rich girl. _Everyone_ doesn't love you."

Kitten jeered, "You think I care if everyone loves me? Think again! If I wanted everyone living in Jump City to eat out of my hand, I'd become a _Titan!_ But, since that is just NOT happening, let's not forget that I am a _villainess,_ feared and respected by all."

"Pfff!" A laugh rolled off Seemore's tongue before he could catch it.

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"Do your arms ever get tired from inflating that ego of yours?"

"No!"

"Oh! Good, I was worried!" The laughing persisted, though Kitten tried to make him stop.

The store-owner eventualy kicked them out for "disturbing the other costumers with loud talk." Both villains asked themselves if that had been her real reason for kicking them to the curb.

Kitten thought, "Of course, _we_ would get kicked out."

"I don't know what we were expecting."

Taking Seemore's arm again, Kitten confessed, "Someone less fun to be with."

The oblivious teen cocked an eyebrow. Was the rich girl gonna fall for the blind kid, after all he had said?

"Prissy girls don't like being teased."

He had phrased the observation so objectively, and delivered the line so solemnly, that Kitten had to laugh. "Some prissy girls have dads who love embarrassing them in front of the 'brightest minds that the scientific community has to offer', as Daddy would say."

"Pretty articulate guy."

"So are you. It scares me when I see Daddy in my actions, like... when me and Fang broke up," -her voice sounded hoarser than before; "and I had to say 'It's over," I could hear my daddy in every word I said."

Seemore was intrigued. "What did you say?"

He felt her shiver, or shrug. His arm absorbed some kind of vibration from her.

"I actually, like, _defended_ a little girl Titan. She looked just like I did when I was a little girl-pigtails and everything, wearing pink. Fang was gonna mess her up, and her friends weren't around. The HIVE apparently taught him that, because she would become a threat when she got older (her powers would mature, or evolve or whatever), but because she would become a threat _later,_ he should deal with her _now._ She's... like... _five."_

Seemore heard her sniffle and whine. Immediately, he deduced that she was crying.

"Kitten, the HIVE... we don't kill kids, okay?"

"But you try. Fang tried."

"He's just one guy! Me and my friends would never go that far!"

"I know, but if the HIVE is teaching extremism and predestination, then I'm glad I pulled you out of class today."

That had been intended? Kitten was slinging words like 'predestination' around like it was no big deal? Kitten, as Seemore knew her, could not be that smart!

Seemore was tired of her false face. "Who are you? What have you done with the valley girl?"

"I _am_ the valley girl. The girl who grew up in the valley, raised by her genius father, who enrolled her in the best elementary school Jump City had to offer. She studied diligently until she was transferred to JC Highschool, where she met her best friends. They never did their homework, but they never got in trouble for that either. Eventually, I got tired of hearing them tease me and call me a teacher's pet, so I stopped doing my homework. Having become a rebel, Fang started to hang out with me, and we dated throughout highschool, until my Senior year."

"That easy, huh?"

"That's the short and sweet version."

"Well... I like the HIVE because they don't treat me like I'm helpless just because I'm blind."

Kitten grimaced at his logic. "You're kinda helpless automatically. Not _completely_ helpless," she clarified, "but enough that they would build something to _help_ you-your headset."

Thinking of his powers that way made Seemore feel next-to worthless. His body language mirrored his feelings.

"Hey, Seemore, even though you're blind, you cheered me up."

"Good. I can do _something_ by myself."

"You can do a lot of things by yourself, but not this." Kitten leaned over, placed a hand firmly on Seemore's cheek, and kissed him. "You need me for that, because _no_ other girl can kiss like I can."

* * *

 **AN: I just like this pairing. Dunno why. Hope it catches fire.**

 **Theglem4 introduced me to this pairing, though she spells it Kitmour. (Special thanks to her) I'm way too picky, and spell it differently. Whatever, pairing is still the same.**

 **I hope y'all don't mind that I made Kitten intelligent, but I have a reason for her change. You know how an unspecified period of time passed when the OG Titans were giving out communicators to heroes? During that time, in my head, Kitten lost her main enemies and love interest (Robbie-poo). Also, because of her new status as a villain, her peers at school began to fear her. Kitten has mixed feelings of pleasure and regret concerning their fear. I also believe that Kitten has the CAPABILITY of becoming a bright scientific mind, because of genetics, but mostly squandered it trying to impress her friends. But HEY, that's just me!**

 **TRIGGERED yet? ;)**

 **Should I reveal the next chapter's pairing? I think I will. It's Kerald.**


	2. On the Upbeat (Kerald)

**AN: Just want to mention (now that I have two chapters, and two unpairings, posted), there WILL be a contest to discover which unpairing is the WORST and which is the BEST, according to all you readers out there. The contest will be handled in pairs, 'cos, ya know, consistency. The BEST unpairing will be given a bonus chapter after the finale, so make sure to vote!**

 **What's even better is that the unpairing that gets the most hate will also be given a bonus chapter, in which each character will end up with "the right person". Say, y'all really hate Kitmore. Then I will write a chapter where Kitten reunites with Fang and Jinx magically loves Seemore. Happy endings!**

 **Make sure to vote!**

 **The current poll is on my profile: Kitmore VS Kerald! Vote for the one that you like BETTER. The winner will be decided after a week, when I take down the poll. I will write the winner in the BEST column, and the loser in the WORST column, that I will keep recorded in a notebook.**

 **Polling will work like this:**

 **Kitmore vs. Kerald**

 **Kitmore wins, theoretically, and advances to the next round.**

 **Kerald is recorded in the WORST column, to be reviewed later when I pit the losing unpairings against each other.**

 **.**

 **Two more chapters are posted, with their own unpairings.**

 **.**

 **Unpairing 1 vs. Unpairing 2**

 **UP 1 wins, and advances to the next round.**

 **UP 2 is recorded in the WORST column, to be reviewed later.**

 **.**

 **A chapter of filler is posted (this unpairing will not be eligible for polling).**

 **It exists mostly to give polling times for the next versus!**

 **.**

 **Kitmore vs. UP 1**

 **Polling will be open for a week.**

 **Takes place after I post the filler chapter.**

 **Kitmore, theoretically, wins, and is recorded in the BEST column, to be reviewed later.**

 **UP 1 is knocked out, but not recorded in the WORST column.**

 **.**

 **REPEAT with two more chapters.**

 **Does that make sense?**

 **Also, I forget, can guests vote on polls? If not, review the pairing that you prefer DURING THE WEEK THAT THE POLL IS BEING TAKEN, and I will add it to the poll numbers myself. Don't even worry about it.**

 **With all that out of the way, here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

* * *

ON THE UPBEAT-KERALD

The Herald's boots pounded pavement. After his last mission, he could sleep for a whole day.

Finally, he passed over the threshold of his Tower, which technically belonged to the Titans North as a team. Feeling nostalgic, the weary Herald roamed the familiar halls for a few minutes. He stopped a few doors away from his own room, and knocked.

Kole slid open the door. Her face was long and sad, but it brightened when she recognized him. "Hi, Herald!"

"Hey. Are you and Jericho dating yet?"

"That's really... something I didn't think you would ask so soon. How was your mission?"

"Rough."

Silence hung in the air for an uncomfortable few seconds, because neither Titan had anything to say that couldn't be answered with a trite yes or no. The Herald couldn't think of an appropriate topic, since Kole had reacted so negatively to his earlier question.

"Want me to play for you?" the Herald asked suddenly.

"Sure!" Kole was delighted. Jericho had stopped playing for her since she had revealed her deep feelings for him. He felt that it would lead her on. His guitar playing was a simple pleasure that she missed dearly.

"Got a request?"

"Anything."

"Can do, and will."

A sorrowful, low note began the song. The Herald glanced at Kole's face, and saw that the melancholy, blues-y tone he was setting wouldn't help her mood at all. He switched it up. His new song incorporated loud blasts and a quick meter. Rousing, jazzy and uplifting, the anthem was blown through the pipes of the Herald's own unmatchable trumpet. Jericho would strum mellow notes on his old guitar, but the foreign metal of the interdimensional trumpet rang with an otherworldly twang. The Herald's fingers danced to impress. The skilled musician worked hard to produce his signature sound for her.

During the session, Kole was transported by the music. Not in the literal sense, as the Herald's trumpet was infamous for, but in the imaginative sense. She was on another world, another plane of existence. There, she wasn't depressed or pining, but contemplative. Mostly, she contemplated her failing lovelife, as she had done many times, only with a new sense of hope that broke through her gloom. Sensitive, inexperienced Kole would make it.

Her happy contemplation stopped with the music.

"Wow, I've never heard you play like that." Kole gawked. "Normally I don't like loud music, but I really liked yours!"

The Herald blushed, flattered, and leaned heavily on a desk. "It's different."

 _"Totally_ different!"

"Yeah, Jericho and I both believe that my style is the antithesis to his own. He's soft and minimalistic (and I can play like that too) but I like to thrown in some extra notes, ya know, for effect." He snapped his fingers, for effect.

"I wanted to snap my fingers the whole time, but you were moving too fast!"

Remembering his childhood days, when he had been plagued with the same problem while listening to those artists simply titled "the greats", the Herald advised, "Then snap to _every other_ beat."

Kole smiled and thanked him, for everything. Without warning, she left her bed and landed a smooth kiss on the Herald's cheek, a reward for his bold self-expression. The unprepared boy paled and turned red all before Kole's lips quit his cheek.

"I think I like you better now," she hinted quietly, lips poised an inch from his burning ear.

"Uh... huh," was the best the Herald could manage in the moment.

Collecting himself, the Herald fully responded to her words, springing forward and capturing Kole in a semi-tight hug. Kole returned his affectionate gesture, which the Herald took as a sign. _Jericho_ had rejected her, her sweet disposition, her cute mannerisms, her soft, strawberry-scented pink hair.

"Hey, Kole." She would want to make eye contact.

The girl in his arms leaned back and, looking him in the eye, answered, "What?"

The Herald didn't respond verbally, relying on fearless action to communicate his one desire. He crept forward, bent down a little (Kole was short), and closed his eyes.

The rest came naturally for them. Kole's eyes widened at his courage, before falling shut; her hand drifted up to his jawline. Kiss number two occurred, finally, when Kole shot forward and closed the gap. The Herald's mouth worked more in her favor this time, and Kole acted more satisfied with his performance. They simply existed together, liplocked, held in place by each other's arms, for as long as possible.

Upon detaching, the Herald sighed drearily. He had overexerted himself again, trying to impress Kole. Exhaustion nearly dragged him to the floor.

Kole realized how tired the Herald was, and bid him sweet dreams. In the hall, out of earshot, the Herald wished her good luck.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **part of me**

 **just**

 **died.**

 **I ship JERIKOLE! Like a freaking maniac!**

 **Hope you readers out there enjoyed this chapter! Despite my... uh... _disinclinations,_ Kerald is kinda cute. Near the end of the chapter, I realized that I didn't mind the Herald dating Kole, really. However, my true colors came out at the end. **

**Also, if you like an unpairing, but don't like how I'm handling the relationship or characters or whatever, give it a shot yourself. That is not an insult, it is encouragement.**

 **Writing is fun, and I wish that more reviewers with profiles would give it a shot, and that more guest reviewers would make profiles and try their hand as well. I was a guest (guestperson) for about three years before I buckled and signed up. My first story (which I DELETED, because it sucked) was posted a few months later. It was an adventure-comedy thing with SPEEDY of all people as the main character. Why him? Dunno. It sucked, that I do know, and you can do better with your first story.**

 **Thing is, though... one solitary person reviewed it. Another one of my first stories, Birthday Ball, kinda sucked, but it had more reviews (so many that I might resurrect it). I had improved. My best Young Justice story has horrible grammar, but it has four reviews that all say that they loved how much fun the characters were having just being boys. Many of my favorite stories on fanfiction are just for fun, and not exactly perfect, about friends hanging out. They aren't necessarily, objectively good, but I still like them.**

 **Seriously, you should just write that idea you keep having. I keep notebooks (plural!) filled front to back with them. Keep one with you constantly, and when inspiration strikes write it down.**

 **Anyway, I'm not trying to force you, only to push you to do what you've wanted to do for awhile. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! XD Did you expect that pep talk?**

 **Oh, and are you TRIGGERED yet? Next week's pairing is Másvin, which I always thought would be cute.**


End file.
